Monster Hunter NEO: Video Storm
This is a fanfiction doing justice to Monster Hunter NEO, whose page has been moved to my personal wiki for rule purposes. It is to be discontinued for now until the Monster Hunter Eko Frontier Series is finished. Chapter 1: Graphical Errors The first time I had seen true light in ages was when I left my house this morning. Being an old war veteran has its tolls on you. I’d almost forgot what the outside world even looked like. All of its glorious colors in harmony to form the perfect scene. My joy, however, would be short lived. You see, I had been chosen as one of the people to see the D.M.B.C. A 3D printer… that makes animals. It was the work of science fiction. That, and Trey Willow, an old friend of mine. He had confined himself to creating this machine for years, utilizing technology as it appeared. I started walking to the lab, trying to put together all of the ways this test could fail. Whatever they try to print may attack, the printer could explode. I could only think of the worst. After almost being run over by a teenager and being called some very colorful names by a young woman, I stood outside of Trey’s laboratory. The door was glass, but it appeared to be one-way, with no handle in sight. Instead, a keycard scanner sat on the wall. I knocked on the door a few times, waiting for somebody to let me in. But nobody came. I thought back on my training, thought of ways to get around this obstacle. I grabbed a small knife from my pocket. It had a Delta symbol printed onto the blade. You must find ways to work around obstacles, rather than giving up. You need to be able to hack a system with a knife and power a jet with a potato. You need innovation. Those were the words of my commanding officer. I looked at the scanner again, and noticed two screws holding the main device in place. I used my knife as a screwdriver, loosening the bolts. When the main device was off, I saw a few wires. Red was linked to a circuit labeled ‘alarm’, black was connected to a circuit named ‘unrecognized’, and green was connected to a button. Seeing nothing else of use, I pressed it. Behind me, I heard a loud hissing sound. The doors had been unlocked. I walked into the lab, and noticed it was suspiciously empty. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. “Trey! Trey, are you there?” I shouted. No answer. My footsteps echoed in the dark as I looked for my friend. But the echo wasn't loud enough to cover up the sounds of something following me. I spun around, knife ready. When I looked at the thing that had been following me, I was calmed instantly. Trey stood, looking down at my knife, which I almost embedded in his chest. "Woah, woah, man! It's just me. I heard you coming, so I decided to try and scare you." His voice had a nervous tone in it, but whose wouldn't if a six inch knife was pointed at their heart. I put my knife back into my pocket. "You know better than to do that, Willow." I told him. He just rolled his eyes. "Please, come with me. The D.M.B.C. is ready." he said. As we walked in the empty halls, I decided to ask a few things about this test. "What does D.M.B.C. even stand for, anyway?" I asked. "Digital Material and Behavioral Creationist. We can make a model, animate it, program behaviors into it, and then set it free." he replied. "Our first test," he said as we neared the entrance to the Testing Room, "went off without a hitch. Neo Animus did exactly as it was told to do by it's code." I looked at him for a second. "What's Neo Animus?" I asked. "You'll see." he replied, slipping a disc out of his pocket. The Testing Room was dark and damp, with leaks dropping into my hair and splattering onto the floor. The D.M.B.C. was a computer system linked to a drum filled with some kind of jelly-like substance, which was linked to another computer terminal, which finally linked to a platform. Trey went to the first terminal, and typed the words Open Program1.exe. A window popped up on his computer with various settings and input boxes. He tinkered with a few settings and variables, then pressed enter. He made his way to the second terminal as a ball of the mysterious substance separated from the rest of the goo. He put the disc I had seen earlier into the CD drive and pressed enter one final time. The jelly traveled through a pipe and spread out onto the platform. It began to wiggle and form bumps throughout. Suddenly, a large, light green ridge appeared in the jelly. More goo collected, forming structures that could be seen as part of an animal. The goo turned milky white, then distributed colors to the rest of the body. Neo Animus, I assumed. It looked like a green dragon, with a ridge on it's back and insect-like eyes. It was looking at me, blinking. "Execute program." Trey said. Neo Animus just stared at him. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I said execute program." he said again. The webbing of Neo Animus' wings receded, and replaced itself with binary code. Ones and zeros flowed into air and disappeared on the edge of the webbing. Trey began to back away. "Maybe... we should... get out of here." he stuttered. I pulled out my knife. Neo Animus just looked at me, amused. I took a few steps forward. "Defiant, aren't you." a distorted voice croaked. "Your struggles would be in vain. I cannot be killed by you." It became clear what was happening. I threw my knife at Neo Animus. It simply stuck into his jelly-like body. He looked down at the knife. "Weak. No power behind you, just a shadow." he said. All I remember is my knife flying out of his chest and into mine. I fell onto the ground, bleeding. Trey began to drag me out of the room, and I saw Neo Animus shatter the room and fly out. Then everything went black. Chapter 2: Encounters I slowly opened my eyes when I was ready. My entire body trembled every now and then, and I connected that with the fact I had recently had a knife in my chest. Now, rather than that lab, I was under the cover of a tent, with a box and a bed inside. I stood up and moved towards the box, and opened it. Inside there were syringes, vials, what looked like a grip on a sword, and my knife. Mt knife was useless. The blade was bent backwards and looked cracked in places. Then I looked at the other mysterious object. It looked like a grip on a sword, but with a slot on top, and a button. I just slipped the thing into my pocket, and left the tent. I was barraged by rain, possibly a severe thunderstorm. The ground was still asphalt, but outside of this little area, everything was destroyed and layered in some kind of mesh that created the shape of a rainforest. Two other tents were pitched up, but no nearly as large as mine. The one on the left was full of tears that were being patched by duct tape, and the other was white with a faded red cross on it. There was a bench that was beginning to be grabbed by this odd jungle mesh, too. Camp looked like it was in bad shape, so I decided to look around some more. I walked up to part of the mesh, which looked like a tree, and swatted at it. My hand made contact with it, and didn’t faze through. “Impossible…” I muttered to myself. “The D.M.B.C. That’s what’s guilty for creating this mesh. Turning this city into a literal concrete jungle.” I kept walking into the mesh, passing mesh that acted like ground and tall grass. I walked into a clearing, made of a golden mesh of tall grass. While I was confused at what had actually happened, the sight was truly beautiful, even if it looked like wireframe. But then I heard sparks. I looked around, but couldn’t see over the grass, but I still heard sparks, and now footsteps. I grabbed for the grip I had put in my pocket, and pulled it out. The red button shone in the clouded sun. “Better now to test this thing than ever.” I thought aloud. A massive creature with long arms and a golden mane lunged out at me, and I held the grip in front of me, and pressed the button. A long blade of orange energy pushed from the slot in the top of the grip. The creature turned its body against me before it hit, and I saw heated energy slice through it like it was butter. The jelly from the lab dripped from the wound. “You’re the work of that printer, you Devil spawn!” I yelled, and charged. The sword buried itself deep in the creature’s body. Orange light spilled from the wound as my blade melted an exit for itself. Then, I felt a sharp pain grab me from behind. The creature was holding me in one of its massive hands. Its face was like a skull, and its mane looked like some kind of video distortion. The creature was easily the size of a T-Rex, maybe bigger. It held me high above its head and opened its mouth. I felt its grip loosening. It was trying to devour me. “FIRE!” I heard a woman say. The entire area was filled with the sounds of lasers, and I was dropped. I grabbed my sword, and moved away. The creature was charging towards the people who were firing at it, mouth wide open. “NEOLU! RUN AWAY! IT WILL KILL US!” I heard someone scream. I readied my sword once again, and ran to the site of the screams. The Neolu, as it was called, was in my sights. I raised my sword and leapt into the air. I passed over its neck, sweeping my sword down. I heard the sizzle of the beast’s body and landed. I looked back, and saw the creature’s body headless, with its head dissolving on the ground. The body collapsed soon after. Category:Fan Fiction